They're just so cute!
by symphonyofsilence
Summary: This is a prompt list of 50 words dealing with Ishida/Chad in a shonen-ai setting. Each prompt word has 150 words or less. It was fun to do and this one turned out so darn cute I just had to post it.


**Title:** Sado/Ishida one word prompts  
**Pairing:** Sado/Ishida  
**Rating:** PG-13 - Mentions of sex  
**Warnings:** Spoilery up to the most recent chappies in the manga  
**Summary:**

I usually use this prompt list when I'm having trouble seeing a relationship in a fic that I'm writing but never get through half. this time though the ideas just kept coming and it was so cute that I decided to post it. Its a list of 50 one word prompts that I made a while ago and the max for each is 150 words although most of them are way below that.

Oh yes and lets not forget Bleach is not owned by me.

On to the list!

* * *

**1 Rain:**  
Sometimes when the day is cold and horribly rainy all Uryuu wants to do is snuggle into the warmth of Sado's body, perhaps with a cup of tea for each and watch tv.

**2 Shine:**  
Uryuu doesn't really like chocolate, he's never really liked the taste, but the color of it reminds him of Sado's hair when caught in the sun. He thinks that if Chocolate tasted more like him he would definitely eat it more often.

**3 Kiss:**  
Uryuu's lips are deliciously soft, Sado thinks with a smile, not chapped or stiff at all. They're always invitingly smooth, they taste a little sweet too and sometimes when Uryuu pulls away he moves with him just to get a little more of that taste.

**4 Hug:**  
Sado could see it every time it happened, the look in his eye after he trained with his father that said more things about Uryuu's and his fathers relationship than the dark haired archer would ever admit. Instead of asking him about it or trying to make him talk he would simply pull him close, wrap Uryuu in his huge arms and hope that it would be enough.

**5 Soft:**  
Sado was big, masculine, and even had tattoos. He was one of the toughest guys you would ever meet. That is unless you found him hunched over a lost, rain soaked kitten with _that look _in his eyes that told Uryuu imminent heartbreak and possibly the end of the world would ensue if they didn't take the poor thing back to their apartment.

**6 Hard:**  
The hardest thing Uryuu ever had to do was hold himself back from punching that enraging shopkeeper full of spirit arrows after he asked 'how the heck could Sado's -_aherm_- equipment fit… there?'.

**7 Food:**  
Uryuu ran from the shower, towel barely hanging on while he flung a dry washcloth over the piercing sound of the fire alarm. After a few swipes the screeching stopped.

"What happened?!" Uryuu cried turning to the wall of smoke that now encased their small kitchen.

"Mighta burnt the hashbrowns. But the eggs are still ok." Came the coughing reply.

**8 Water:**  
The characters for Uryuu's first name means Rain Dragon, and Sado thinks it suits him well. The color of his eyes speak of oceans and midnight rain, and the strength and fire in them when Uryuu's in a fight surely could only come from the strength of a mythical creature.

**9 Cold:**  
Sado knows Uryuu doesn't like the rain but secretly Sado loves it. On days when it rains and the cold seeps under the cracks of the doors he knows that he will get his Quincy all to himself, wrapped snugly in a blanket on their couch and curled against his side.

**10 Hot:**  
Uryuu would _never_ admit it out loud _ever _but sometimes when Sado wore his horribly loud, color clashing Hawaiian shirts with only two buttons done up he looked really hot.

**11 Happiness:**  
He knew it was weird, no one had to remind him of it, but it just made him ridiculously happy when he came home to the sound of the sewing machine.

**12 Sadness:**  
Sometimes when Uryuu fingers the small medallion around his boyfriends neck Sado gets that sad look in his eye that says he misses his Abuelo. Uryuu knows he can't say anything to make it better so instead he smiles, kisses the larger man and holds him close.

**13 Telephone:**  
The only thing that really bothers Uryuu about their relationship is when he needs to be away from Sado for a few days. The phone calls are always short, concise and to the point, leaving no time for phone sex.

**14 Body:**  
"Their just so neat and… little." Sado whispered, trailing an index finger along the pink shell of Uryuu's ear.

The archer rolled over on the bed to give his boyfriend a look.

"Did you just make fun of my ears Sado? They're perfectly in proportion to the rest of my body I will have you know."

"Maybe not the rest of your body." Sado murmured as the hand that gently caressed his ear started travelling lower.

"Oh…" Uryuu replied breathlessly.

**15 Soul:**  
When Sado found out Uryuu lost his Quincy powers his heart felt like it was squeezing painfully in his chest, but he knew that it was nothing compared to the soul-deep agony Uryuu must have felt. When Uryuu showed back up at Urahara's shop with his Quincy whites and spirit arrows aplenty his heart soared, and knew Uryuu must have felt that way too, like his very soul was back where it needed to be: behind that bow.

16 Family:  
"Ryuuken I have someone I would like you to meet." Uryuu states solemnly, squeezing Sado's hand. He hears a sigh.

"I've asked you to repeatedly call me father." Ryuuken replies, not looking up from his paperwork. "And what's this about? I don't have time for pointless meetings."

"Of course. I just thought you would like to meet my _boyfriend_." Uryuu puts emphasis on the last word and watches with a sort of grim satisfaction as his father's head snaps up from the desk, his dark eyes wide with shock. He looks over at Sado standing next to the young archer.

There's a pause.

"Well at least it isn't that Kurosaki boy." His father finally says, then drops his head back to his paperwork.

**17 Friends:**  
When Rukia's told she's joyfully happy and tries to talk about shopping with both of them. When Renji finds out he laughs and tells each its about frickin' time. Orihime clasps her hands in front of her and says how amazing it was that out of _all _the people in the world the two have found each other! Ichigo sees Sado holding hands with Uryuu and his mouth drops, then he says the most intelligent thing he can think of: "You like_Ishida_?!"

**18 Life:**  
Uryuu muses to himself that whoever is pulling the strings of his life has a rich sense of humor because it's a loudmouthed, annoying, argumentative shinigami that led Uryuu to Sado.

**19 Death:**  
Since going to Soul Society Sado knows that death isn't the end. However, the reality that Uryuu could leave before him to that place always brings a very real fear into his heart.

**20 Sensual:**  
The candles in the room threw a multitude of shadows on Sado's warm skin, making it glow caramel, sand, dusky brown and within the shadows a deep black. It never failed to happen, every time Uryuu saw him like that it made him want to slide his pale hands all along that beautiful strong body of his.

**21 Sex:**  
"Ok I get that two guys can fall in love with each other but how do two guys… You know… Do it?" Ichigo asked, his cheeks turned a shade of red that clashed fantastically with his hair. The two boys flushed at the comment but Uryuu was the first to recover, he pushed his glasses back up his nose and faced the young shinigami.

"Come on Kurosaki are you truly that dense?" Uryuu scoffed. "It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out."

Ichigo gave Uryuu a dirty look and looked pointedly to Sado, as if he were the epitome of answers.

"You need lube." Sado at length stated with a shrug.

Ichigo flushed a deeper red and decided to never bring the subject up again.

**22 Weakness:**  
Sado watches Uryuu give the last of the cream in the small carton to their new kitten (they named it Hikari). He would never bring it up but it seems Uryuu now has a real soft spot for that cute little black and white kitten the two rescued.

**23 Strength:**  
Sado loves Uryuu's arms. Their long, slender yet thick with muscle, strong enough to hold his bow and knock down enemies, and soft enough to wrap around him with all the tenderness of a long time lover.

**24 Touch:**  
Uryuu finds that on nights when sleep is unforthcoming or the dreams from past battles are too real, sliding into Sado's large solid frame does wonders for driving the nightmares away and he drifts to sleep happily breathing in Sado's warm smell.

**25 Taste:**  
Uryuu tries to help Sado with his clothing taste by making him a new outfit. When he takes the larger mans measurements his hand oh so accidentally slips when taking his leg in-seam. He hears Sado's breath catch and smiles mischievously to himself.

**26 Laughter:**  
"I'm sure its Chad." Orihime says confidentially. "It makes sense because he's so much bigger than Ishida."

Rukia decidedly shakes her head.

"I think its Ishida personally. He's so bossy and decisive. Besides I've never seen Ishida walking funny and with the size Chad is he would probably need to be at least limping a little at some point."

"That's true." Orihime nods understandingly. "Ok so it's definitely Ishida then. What do you think Rangiku?"

Rangiku smiles and flips her honey hair.

"I would say there's a possibility there." Her eyes start to glimmer in a way that Rukia knows all too well. "But there's only one way to find out for sure isn't there. Do we know which bedroom window is theirs?"

Orihime laughs nervously and suddenly remembers she has homework.

**27 Tears:**  
Uryuu can feel Sado's reiatsu somewhere waver and almost disappear while he fights Sayazel in his power dampening room. Uryuu's heart stutters with the possibility that he may lose Sado forever here in Hueco Mundo. But tears will have to wait, the enemy is attacking Renji and he made a promise that he would survive. He has to believe that Sado will make it too.

**28 Fast:**  
Sado watches Uryuu shoot off 1200 arrows in the blink of an eye, then arily wonders how many other things the Quincy can do with his hands that quickly.

**29 Slow:**  
"How long did you like me before I asked you out?" Uryuu asked, his eyebrows reaching well up his forehead.

The stoic man gave his trademark shrug before replying.

"A long time." He answered slowly.

"Well it's a good thing I took matters into my own hands." Uryuu huffed and thought to himself that if he didn't do anything about it they probably would still be friends and Sado would still be trying to make the first move.

**30 Blood:**  
Sado sees the blood covering Uryuu's white Quincy robes and no matter how many times the young man tells him he will be alright he can't shake the feeling that Uryuu is trying to be stronger than what he can handle.

**31 Bone:**  
He sees the lack of his own hand, sees the white bone of his wrist poking through the crimson wash of blood as he drops to the ground after fighting Ulquiorra. A fleeting thought of _I'll never feel the softness of his hair again_ flickers through his mind.

**32 Jealousy:**  
He sees Sado with the redheaded shinigami, and he knows it's absolutely ridiculous because all of them are friends. But he still can't help the small spike of jealousy he feels when he sees the closeness of their friendship.

**33 Trust:  
**Sado closes the handcuffs and Uryuu pulls gently on it to test its strength. Of course it holds fast.

"Do you trust me?" Sado softly asks.

"With my life." Uryuu replies quickly and watches Sado give what could only be referred to as a shopkeepers grin as he picks up the lit candle from the bedside table.

**34 For now:**  
Uryuu knows that at any time they could be called away on another mission, another time where their lives are put at stake and it scares him. So he does what he can and takes joy in the now and takes Sado's hand in his.

**35 Forever:**  
When the five make their pact and run into the separate doors of Hueco Mundo Sado doesn't look back but damn it he's so afraid that he'll never see Uryuu again. With a painful jab in his chest he starts to realize how long never again truly is.

**36 Heaven:**  
In a way Soul Society is like heaven Uryuu muses to the afternoon sky. Not because it's above the earth or anything like that but because in that place Sado kissed him for the first time. He refuses to mention it though, knowing Sado would tease him for being a hopeless romantic.

**37 Hell:**  
Sado hates it when Uryuu is mad at him. The guy gives him the silent treatment thinking he would know the difference!

**38 Sun:**  
"Oi Chad that's a really weird tan line you have on your stomach there." Renji comments as he lies down on the towel alongside the larger man on the beach. "It's like the length of an arm or a leg…"

Red eyes drift to Uryuu and narrow in suspicion.

Uryuu smiles and says nothing.

**39 Moon:**  
Sado looks out their apartment window and sees the crescent moon and can't help but think of Hueco Mundo and how close he came to losing his lover. He sighs, shifts, and turns back to the bed.

**40 Freedom:**  
The first time they are reunited after Hueco Mundo Uryuu's heart feels bigger and tighter than it ever could and embraces the larger man without care of who sees, grabs on to him as if he were the embodiment of life itself. He realizes then that maybe his feelings go deeper than like and it scares him, thrills him, and makes him feel more free than he could ever have thought possible.

**41 Captured:**  
"Whats this?" Rukia asks as an envelope of pictures are thrown into her lap.

Rangiku gives a Cheshire grin.

"Caught it all on film, you have no idea how hard it was to mask my reiatsu for so long while balancing on that window ledge _and _taking pictures at the same time."

Orihime's eyes go wide as Rukia starts to flip through the pictures.

"They take _turns_!" Rukia squeals in delight and fans the items out on the table for better viewing.

**42 Song:**  
He writes him a love song on his battered guitar but decidedly waits until his band is onstage to play it, just so he can see the surprise and pleasure play across his pale features in the dim light of the bar.

**43 Silence:**  
Uryuu always has something to say about everything, and has a rather verbose vocabulary that can boggle the mind – or at least the minds of one or two shinigami – but he never really needs it around Sado. The silence between them is a conversation all on its own, is all they really need.

**44 Smile:**  
The smiles he gives are rare, few and far between but he always has a special smile just for him when Sado looks at him in that way.

**45 Frown:**  
He's memorized all his frowns. The one that pulls the seam of his lips into a tight line means he's annoyed, when the corners of his mouth pull down and he tilts his head to the side it means confusion, and when he looks like this and his mouth frowns just that way it can only mean one thing, a fight is nearing and Sado starts to form his right arm in defense of what he loves.

**46 sickness:**  
Ichigo opens his closet in search of a clean shirt and instead finds an envelope of barely concealed photographs on Rukia's sleeping palette. He recognizes the face of one of his friends and pulls the picture out. He drops it quickly after a wide eyed stare and closes the closet door with a resounding snap and flaming cheeks. Although he may have asked his friends how it was done he definitely didn't want to find out that way. Then he thinks there is something really wrong inside Rukia's head.

**47 health:**  
Sado marvels at the speed in which Uryuu can lose his temper, especially when around a certain redheaded shinigami. He keeps the laughter to himself though. He knows that it wouldn't be good for his health.

**48 Hands:**  
His hands are large, tan and strong, easily able to carry almost any load but Uryuu knows they can be soft, soothing and give the most heart wrenchingly tender touches when he wants.

**49 Feet:**  
"AHA!" Sado cried and jerked his legs away from the solid blocks of ice that just touched his calf muscle.

"Mmf?" Uryuu mumbled in his sleep and turned his head towards the larger man. "…Wa's wrong?"

"Your feet are freezing!" Sado replied. Uryuu cracked an eye to blearily glare one dark blue orb at his boyfriend.

"Bad circulation." Uryuu murmured, then he turned over and went back to sleep.

Sado sighed, gritted his teeth and placed a leg against both icy appendages, then curled his body around their owner.

**50 Love:**  
Hikari the cat is no longer a kitten and Uryuu and Sado are no longer in school. Their apartment is small but comfortable and it has two rooms so Renji can stay when he can't take it at Urahara's or Ichigo screws up with Rukia and needs somewhere to crash.

Their friends no longer tease them about who is seme and who is uke, and the windowsill was long ago set with a good shinigami trap to ensure no more Rangiku visitations ensue. Uryuu sits on the couch with Sado, and even though there's no rain and it's quite warm outside, he still cuddles into the warmth of his large body with a soft smile.

Neither of them need to say it, it's always been understood, but Sado still pulls him closer, resting his chin on his dark head and whispers the words anyways with a smile of his own.

* * *

~Symphonyofsilence

Please reviews are welcome and much enjoyed!


End file.
